


【路人爆】污点

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: 【路人爆】污点    R18*路人［我］×国中爆*第一人称请大家发挥想象**最后有出胜要素*人物严重ooc预警【内含    强奸    过激道具play* 】请注意避雷****





	【路人爆】污点

【路人爆】污点 R18

*路人［我］×国中爆  
*第一人称请大家发挥想象*  
*最后有出胜要素  
*人物严重ooc预警

【内含 强奸 过激道具play* 】  
请注意避雷****

 

【才只是进去一根手指啊，怎么反应这么大】

被半吊在床上的金发少年紧绷着腰腹，身体剧烈的摇晃着，嘴里不断吐出恶意的叫骂和嘶吼，红色的眸子恶狠狠的瞪着我。

真凶啊——

如果不是早知道他是折寺的优等生，还以为是哪里的街头混混。

【不过…耍小聪明是没用的噢】

自以为转移了我的注意力，手腕转动着想要从掌心发出爆破，挣脱绳索的束缚。

但他怎么可能成功呢……毕竟  
这可是犯罪啊

我的个性是能够制造真空空间，虽然范围不大，但是包住他的手隔绝爆破还是可以的…并且没有时限…

回想起来，这种个性真的很适合犯罪呢  
嘛…反正我也已经不当英雄很多年了

【不要小看大人啊】

我掰过他的脸，看着他越发上翘的眼角，缓慢舔舐着他的脸颊，在他的耳边吐气。

［就是这样——咒骂反抗吧］

不由自主的吐出了几声干瘪的笑声。

【我现在】  
【可是很兴奋啊】

【爆 豪 同 学——】

他仍穿着折寺的黑色立领校服，我只脱去了他的裤子和内裤。而出于恶趣味，留下了白色的短筒袜和黑色的制服鞋——这样才有优等生的样子啊。

目光在他的身上来回扫动着，真是太迷人了…  
属于少年的稚嫩身躯…正在等待我的开拓

【不要这样瞪我啊】

他那凶恶的眼神像是要把我千刀万剐，热度从视线所及的那一点向四肢五骸扩散。

【我这里…可是已经硬邦邦了】

故意按着他的头，让他低头看到我鼓胀的胯间。

【不过还要再等等，爆豪同学也不想后面坏掉吧】

从手掌下传来了轻微的颤抖，虽然十分克制，但还是被我发现了。

——他在害怕

【不过看爆豪同学这么兴奋的样子 该不会是喜欢疼痛吧】

恶劣的开着玩笑，同时另一只手用力的抽打着他的臀瓣，满意的听到清脆的声响，接着就是不堪入耳的谩骂声。

手感真不错啊。

恍若无闻的继续捏着刚刚被打的发红的那块皮肉，揉捏着，向外扒开。

【噢噢~里面夹紧了呢】  
【怎么样，也该露出点可爱的表情了吧】

像这样，手指往深处一点一点探入，然后猛按。

肠肉一圈圈的绞紧，身体甚至小幅度的上弹了一下。红色的眸子微缩着，眼眶瞪大，一副迷茫的样子。

啊…确实是第一次没错呢。

【前列腺真是浅呢，爆豪同学在这方面也很有天赋呢】

太过敏感的身体却又坚强的灵魂……  
啊啊……………真是极品………

到底什么时候才会向我求饶呢，用这张平时趾高气扬的漂亮脸蛋。

【刚刚叫的很可爱啊】

手指破开肠肉来回碾转着，恶意的反复摩擦脆弱的腺体，感受身下人无助的颤抖。口中的谩骂声也弱了下来，紧紧的咬着下唇。是怕自己控制不住叫出来吧，这种倔强也是可爱的地方啊。

【不行哦】  
【爆豪同学这样只会想让我更近一步…的欺负你】

眼角红红的却还是狠狠的瞪向了我，没有一点威慑力，毫无自觉的令人想要把他就这样弄坏。

【接下来两根手指？】 

停顿了下假装思考的样子，手指依旧毫不留情的在窄小的穴道快速里抽插着。

【 这样太慢了】  
【不如我们直接三根吧】

突然凑近了在他的耳边低声说道。

【后面会被扯的很夸张的，怎么样，不过如果爆豪同学求求我…】

他抖的很厉害，明明只是言语羞辱，却让他止不住的颤抖，眼睛乎的睁大，逃似的扭过了头。

【不过…爆豪同学其实也很享受吧】

【前面也好好勃起了…】

他挣扎的很厉害，后背向前弓起想要逃向前。绳索摩擦着天花板上挂着的铁环，吱呀吱呀的尖叫着。然后，到达极限的绳索绷紧颤动了几下，无情的将少年再次拖回了原地。

抚摸着常年锻炼鼓起的腹肌，打着圈。在他的扭动挣扎下，缓缓的沿着人鱼线，向下。握住半勃的性器，向顶部撸动。

他大张着嘴，脖颈高高扬起一段美妙的弧度，像是受不了般的摇着头。

在我之后一次突然的弹动下，他的阴茎跳动了一下，接着嘴里发出了几声含糊的呜咽。

［这孩子前面不会是也第一次吧］

笑容在脸上放大，拉扯着皮肉。

【爆豪同学真的很适合被人好 好 疼 爱 呢】

一边说着意味不明的话语，一边顺着领口向下解开了纽扣。内衬的衣服被粗暴的向外揪起，在暴力的对待下悲鸣着，裂开一个大口。

【乳头也是…】

扯开的校服，松松垮垮的套在身上，无法遮掩的布料只能成为增添情趣的催化剂。粉色的乳头暴露在微冷的空气中，在一次次粗暴的拉扯下充血变形。

【要叫出来才行啊】

他厌恶的皱紧了眉头。

【不喜欢吗？被人摸乳头】

问着无意义的问题，再一次用力的揪起他的乳头。这次，他脸上的神情变得有些痛苦起来了。故意用过了力，乳头被狠狠的向外拉扯到极限，同时用指腹来回摩擦着乳首。

听到身下人痛苦的抽气声，动都不敢动，就连呼吸也变得小心翼翼。

【算了…不愿意出声的话】

不明所以的将话题接了下去。

在松开乳首的同时，插在后穴里的手指向外猛地抽出，紧接着三根手指再次插入了那个窄小入口中。

他发出了夹杂着吃惊和痛苦的呜咽声，虽然之后又狠狠的咬住了下唇。但泛红的眼角和不住颤抖的身体却完全的背叛了他。

【很棒的声音哦】

戏谑。

【抖的好厉害…】  
【别害怕…后面又没有裂开】

恶劣。

干涩的肠道紧紧的吮吸着指尖，没等他适应，就开始转动着抽插。

【你看好好吃下去了】

将剩在外面的半截手指一并没入。

【像这样狠狠翻弄，把肠子搅开，舒服吗】

在他的耳边吹气，挑逗着已经濒临极限的脆弱神经。

【不过，之后把我的这里插进去的可就不好说了】

【又硬又热的大人的这里会进到爆豪同学的肚子里去】

【然后这里会鼓起来】

将手掌放在他的小腹上。

【会烫的肠子不住痉挛，却没法好好合上，以后都不能好好生活了呢——】

恶意的拉长着语调，看着那片红沾染上恐惧的暗灰，却依旧倔强的不愿沦落到这片黑色中来。

【…知道吗】  
【越是这样我就越是想要狠狠的弄坏你呢】

【所以还不打算求饶吗 爆 豪 同 学】

得到的却是一个用尽全力做出的恶狠狠的瞪视。

现在的孩子可真是倔强啊  
不再做点什么的话…

已经稍微适应手指的肠道开始变得柔软起来，手指的搅动也更加顺利。分开三指四处按压着，摩擦肠壁的每一处间隙。

在看到身旁放置着的玩具时，迟疑了一下，将手指抽了出来。

［对坏孩子可不能给太多甜头啊］

【看在爆豪同学还是未成年的份上就多给点福利吧，用这个先适应一下吧】

将跳蛋塞进还在收缩的后穴里，一颗，两颗，三颗。剧烈的挣扎只会促进肠道蠕动，将跳蛋吸进更深处。

【说起来爆豪同学的第一志愿是雄英吧】

【知道吗，做英雄可是很累的，所以呢，要比平常人更加强大才行，是吧】

【所以三个跳蛋轻轻松松】

【多塞几个也可以吧】

似乎放的有点多了，跳蛋在肠道的推挤下在穴口处徘徊。我只好再次插入手指，将它们彻底的推到了肠道深处。

痛苦的呜咽声让我控制不住的兴奋。

【接下来…可要咬紧牙关啊】

在他能够理解话中的意思之前，推开了跳蛋的开关。

【哦哦哦——真是厉害呢】

他的腰部猛地向后弯折，弓出一道漂亮的弧线。颤抖着的身体无力的靠在我的怀里，却依旧不愿意呻吟出声。

【这种程度对未来的英雄来说还是很轻松的吧】

【那么我们再加一档吧】

他的眉头痛苦的皱成一团，终于忍不住的尖叫出声。

抚上小腹。  
因为内部过于激烈的震动，皮肉都跟着一起震动了起来。

【真可怜~嘴都合不上了】

抓住那露出一小截的舌尖向外拉扯。

【你说还能再放点别的进去吗】

啊啊…哭了呢  
舔着嘴唇，期待着看到更多的…

【那么你想要手指,跳蛋——还是我的这里呢】

真是太可爱了——  
这种犯规的表情——

伸出舌头舔去他眼角的泪水。

【我也不想这样的】

【爆豪同学明白的吧】

解开皮带，一把扯下内裤，硬到发痛的阴茎弹了出来，迫不及待的抵住那个颤抖着收缩的入口。

【绞的太紧我可进不去啊】

［先把跳蛋停掉吧］  
这样想着，关掉了开关。

卸力般的，爆豪向后直直的摔进了我的怀里，胸膛快速起伏着，大喘着气。

【慢点喘】  
【来——吐气——吸气】

【准备好了吗】

双手向外掰开臀瓣，不顾肠壁的拒绝，强硬的挤了进去。

【唔——里面真是……啊……】

不同于我的反应，在进去的瞬间，爆豪痛的连尖叫都无法出声，绷紧着全身，止不住的剧烈颤抖。

【才进了一个头啊，爆豪同学】

拍了拍他的臀瓣。

【刚刚不是才教过你吗】  
【要吐气吸气，像这样不呼吸的话很危险的】

【嘛——虽然我也挺喜欢的，但暂时还是不想把你搞坏啊】

【来——放松】

嘴上这么说着，下体依旧粗暴的破开肠肉，向内里进发。

［啊啊——都怪大气不敢出只能小声抽泣的爆豪太可爱了］

不小心就用力了，噗嗤一声，整根没入。

【唔唔啊…………太舒服了………】

【感受到了吗】

【我的这里…正在被爆豪的这里紧紧吸住】

跳蛋也被顶进了更深的地方。  
似乎意识到了什么。

【啊…因为是无线的，之后还要麻烦爆豪同学自己排出来了】

下体开始小幅度的抽插起来，龟头能感受到硬质的跳蛋。

【在肚子里乱撞很难受吧】

【说起来可以顶到乙状结肠里去】

用力的挺动了几下。

【好啦…不会的啦——别这么害怕啊】

【要动了，记得呼吸啊】

拍了拍他的脸颊，随即用力的按下腰，猛烈的抽插起来。断断续续的呻吟，让我十分满意。

爆豪的小腹被顶的微微鼓起，用手按下去能摸到硬硬的大概是跳蛋吧。他已经喊不出来了，大张着嘴，现在连控制呼吸都很困难吧。

【抽插【抽插【抽插

在顶到前列腺的时候爆豪会抖着挤出几声气音，不过因为前列腺生的浅不必特意摩擦，连成一片的气音真是美妙——让人更加期待

他彻底坏掉的样子

【猛插

摸到身旁的遥控器，举到爆豪的眼前，他挣扎了几下似乎想要抢过那个控制板，但只是把自己钉的更紧，眼泪糊了一脸，摇着头，大喘着气，可怜极了。

开关一格格的被推开。

起初酥麻的震动顶着龟头让我都不由得倒抽一口气。

肠道不受刺激的蠕动抽搐着。

［太舒服了…］

手指向上滑动。

振动变得更加激烈了。

爆豪喉咙里发出的尖叫几乎是凄惨…  
不过这有什么关系呢…这样的爆豪真是  
——太棒了

在肠道近乎疯狂的痉挛中我在里面射了第一发。

而爆豪没能射出来。  
看来之后还得好好调教一下他的前列腺，这样想着解开了绳索。

在我退出来之后，肠道有了足够的空间自由收缩，但被填满太久的这里依旧维持着一个张开的大小。

用两边的拇指扒开颤抖着小穴，甬道仍在因为深处的震动抽搐，从外向内窥视身体内脏的奇异感觉让我再次勃起了。

随着小穴更猛烈的收缩，乳白色的不属于这副身体的精液被推向了穴口。然后被手指再次顶回身体深处，强烈的想要将这副身体填满的冲动让我兴奋的头皮发麻。

爆豪脱力的俯趴在床上，已经自由的双手无力的垂在两边，不知道该先抚摸震动不停的小腹还是去抚慰那始终没能得到慰藉流着前液的可怜阴茎。

啊啊……真是可怜  
帮帮他吧

于是那根炙热的阴茎在他的闷哼和抖动中再次插入了后穴。

刻意为了调教他的前列腺，这次进的很浅。每一次的冲刺都准确的撞在他的腺体上，摩擦的滚烫，再滑进深处。在一次次越发激烈的抽插中，爆豪的声音也变得更加湿润，腰肢颤抖着一次次快要从床面弹起，四肢抖动着用尽全力想要逃离。然后被一次次的扣住胯部，狠狠撞进脆弱的深处。

跳蛋带来的持续震动使小穴发麻，小腹紧绷着，终于在我的又一次顶弄下，爆豪痉挛着射了出来。

用他的后面——真是可怜。

明明还是第一次，这孩子看起来连手淫都没有过吧，之后的他，不被插后面就很难射出来了。

在心理得到巨大满足的同时，在后穴的吮吸抽搐中再次播撒了种子——真想让他怀孕啊。挺着肚子被男人们轮奸的样子……啊啊……光想想就………

甩了甩头将奇怪的念头先丢到一边，伸手去拍爆豪的脸。

不愧是优等生——虽然意识涣散却还是没有昏过去，某种意义上来说更加可怜了。

嘛…以后还有的是时间，今天就先到这里吧。

将涂上了麻醉剂的手帕捂住了他的口鼻。

然后在帮他整理了衣服之后送回了教室里，当然那些小礼物依旧混合着精液留在了肠道深处。

放学后的学校十分安静，所以从走廊尽头传来的啪嗒啪嗒的急促脚步声异常清晰。

【啊啊…还想最后再和爆豪同学道个别呢】

在跳下窗台时，听见了教室门被一把拉开的声音。

【啧…好险】

在落地后习惯性的回头，抬头看着刚才跳下的窗台，一个有着绿色卷发的孩子探出了半个身子，正向下看着我，他眼中的疯狂和愤怒，竟令我一瞬间动摇了。

［真让人期待啊——］  
［这孩子之后会成长成什么样的怪物呢］


End file.
